Forum:Getting Rid of Character Table Numbers
This has been bothering me for a while. Can we please get rid of the little numbers next to characters in the tables of each chapter/episode? The way we use chapter notes has rendered them obsolete, and quite frankly I think they just look tacky. They're also vague and sometimes even grammatically incorrect. It's appearance, not apparition. Unless the character is a ghost, apparition has no business being there. Or a new member of what? Never specifies. Jean Bart doesn't have a number by his name when he joined the Heart Pirates. They serve no purpose now other than redundancy. Let's can this relic. 19:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Get rid of everything but first appearance. SeaTerror (talk) 19:07, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, just remove them. They're used inconsistently anyway. 19:09, September 18, 2015 (UTC) We just need to fix it up. I think people forgot to add them for first appearance on newer chapters but it's something that's always been around. SeaTerror (talk) 19:12, September 18, 2015 (UTC) We make note of everything already in the previous section. I don't see why first appearance should be an exception. 19:13, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I've only seen the previous section list really important characters like Whitebeard or Rayleigh. SeaTerror (talk) 19:18, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Do what you think is the best of your judgement. I really never saw the point of these numbers. Joekido (talk) 19:23, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I say go for it. 15:40, September 19, 2015 (UTC) We can have an asterisk or something for first appearance, but we don't need anything else. 05:12, September 20, 2015 (UTC) We don't even need an asterisk. 05:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, some mention of a first appearance. Or maybe in the trivia or something, if it can't be in the character tables. But I wouldn't be against leaving it out altogether either. 05:29, September 20, 2015 (UTC) We usually do anyway. It's what we did with Barto and Cabbage. 05:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) We should be listing it for all characters then. We can't just pick and choose who goes into that section. SeaTerror (talk) 07:10, September 20, 2015 (UTC) First Appearance is noted on character pages already, so it exists already in some form on the wiki. Let's get rid of this shit. 05:30, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Majority says rid of all the numbers and asterisks. But some say they want a "first appearance". Why not just underline/change font color/bold/italics any first timers? 05:42, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Remove all those signs seriously. 16:35, September 24, 2015 (UTC) If we use colour coding instead of numbers to denote the first appearance or introduction of a character I'm all for it. Perhaps Yatanogarasu's idea merits some consideration too. MasterDeva (talk) 19:05, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Colors would look weird with links. I like the idea of italicized for first appearance. 14:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I agree woth JSD, colors would look bad but italics sounds like a plan. 10:37, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Let's not forget about first introduction too. Characters that were revealed in flashbacks but haven't appeared in the main story yet fall under this. For "first introduction" then, would we use underlined text? MasterDeva (talk) 11:17, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure. 11:28, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Seems like we're in agreement then. How do we want to go about making the changes? Make it a project for a crew? Or Make a project page for it? Or do we want to fold it into some larger redesign of our tables we really need anyways? 15:53, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm confused. I thought you wanted to get rid of it. SeaTerror (talk) 08:34, October 6, 2015 (UTC) First appearances can be mentioned in the chapter. I say we get rid of it. 03:01, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I do want to get rid of things, ST. Now people need to go and do the work to get rid of them and I'm asking for volunteers. 21:37, October 10, 2015 (UTC) That's what bots are for. 01:09, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I can do it if you give me the green light. 10:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :It's given. Keep first appearance, but make it italics. this stays active until the work is done. 14:41, October 20, 2015 (UTC) That's exactly why I'm confused. You wanted it gone but you now want it italicized. Where would it even be italicized? The numbers would be gone so it would be in the chapter notes section which is never italicized. SeaTerror (talk) 17:25, October 20, 2015 (UTC) I want the numbers gone, but I'm also ok with keeping an indication of first appearance (or not). This is such a non-issue that I'll compromise. 06:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) So are we dialling back to a discussion, or is it going to happen as soon as someone bothers to do it? 11:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) If you're going to use italics then I want the numbers gone completely since italics don't belong in the character section. If you mean the chapter notes section then that might be okay. SeaTerror (talk) 18:25, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I know I'm really late, but I was checking something and saw that the early episode (3-9 exclusively) has a Debut tab in the Episode Infobox. What do you say about using that on Chapter Infobox? 08:40, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Silence procedure? 08:56, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure, since nobody has really commented this for over half a year. As for the numbers, they aren't really that good either. I'd say just get rid of all of it and be over with this forum, since there's no more arguments. 18:24, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Finally an answer. So can somebody add the necessary tabs into the Chapter infobox because I don't know how to? I'll work on putting in the right info per chapter (but don't feel like you help wouldn't be grateful) 04:26, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Kill'em with fire. 16:54, June 4, 2016 (UTC) My stance on this is unchanged. I would still rather have some indication for a character's first appearance in the table, but if we can't have that, I'm not against just removing it. 17:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Okey. 87.69 asked me to help him so just to make sure I understand this discussion: Every one here agreed to remove the marking on the table but say that the first appearance of major characters should be noted (Purin- yes, Nitro- not so much). As I see it what 87.69 suggest is a fair middle ground because it will be noted on the chapter page but wont disrupt the reading unless someone open the tab. I'm gonna add the debut subtabs on the chapter infobox and we can discuss later whether we use it or not. Rhavkin (talk) 15:52, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Apparently everyone are in the agreement of removing everything with the sole exception of the first appearance, so that's over. However, I'm seeing conflicting answers on how to indicate the first appearance, some want the names to be italicized while Rhavkin apparently want a debut tab in the infobox. Personally, I'm for italicizing characters' first appearance since that's considerably easier. 03:51, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm fine with that if it's in chapter notes or the infobox but completely against it in the character box. They're not supposed to be italicized so they match the episode articles format. SeaTerror (talk) 06:51, August 8, 2016 (UTC)